A Not So Perfect Gift For A Troublesome Girl
by Ao Ame
Summary: ONESHOT Oh well...it’s life of a lazyass after all...PAIRINGS: SI, slight SS


Discalimer: I don't own naruto! but i own this story! original!

* * *

**A BIRTHDAY SPECIAL FOR MY BEST FRIEND!  
****A Not So Perfect Gift For A Troublesome Girl  
****(Shikamaru POV)**

* * *

"Shika-kun!" great, that troublesome voice again...why kami-sama...why me...of all of the more good looking guys than me...i'm the one she noticed...sigh...

I sighed deeply and turned to look at the blonde hyper active loud-mouthed girl named Yamanaka Ino...God let this annoying moment end

"What do you want Ino?" I asked her lazily, the second thing I knew, her arms clutched around my waist, hugging me to death

"Ino...can't-breath..." she giggled and released her death grip on my arm, thank you oxygen...

"So...what'ya wanna do today?" she asked me, I rolled my eyes and whispered, 'I'd rather do cloud watching than to be with you troublesome girl...' I sighed to myself and hoped that she didn't hear what I've said, thank kami-sama she didn't

I didn't notice that I began to walk away when she suddenly went in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders, "Where are you going?" I looked at her, shit...not again

I really hate it when I look into her deep ocean eyes, they're so enticing that I can't even look away, my eyes wondered down to her soft luscious lips, a sweat dropped from my face but I didn't wiped it

Now she was giving me a puzzled look, "What are you lookin' at?" she asked, I didn't focus my attention to her question, instead I focused on her beautiful face, her hair danced with the wind as the breeze passed our way, her deep ocean eyes sparkled as the sun shined down upon us, giving her cheeks a very bright glow, I slightly smirked when I noticed her cheeks suddenly turned pink

"Okay...if you keep staring at me I'm gonna leave..." that made me return to reality, I made some quick strides to catch up with her, "Ino wait..." I caught her hand, she stopped on track and looked at me, "What? You want a staring contest?" I was about to speak when she blocked me

"If you want a staring contest go ask Sasuke, he's right over there with Sakura" she pointed at the bench where the two love birds were sitting, I sighed, "Okay...okay, I'm sorry..." she rolled her eyes and stared at me again

"You said you wanted to go somewhere, yes?" she can only nod at my question, I suddenly intertwined her fingers with mine and gave her a smile, "Come on...i knew a place..." her face lit up and started to drag me, supposedly I was the one to drag her not me!

Oh well...it's life of a lazy-ass after all...

* * *

I could only smile as I watched Ino breathe the fresh air as her hair swayed with the wind, you know...i want to make a confession; I wanna thank kami-sama for letting me know this girl, even though she's annoying, a loud-mouth girl and whatever...she's kinda...cute...and I think I'm falling for her...even though we only met last week 

I slowly neared her; I stopped when my shoulder touched hers, she looked at me and smiled, "This is a very wonderful birthday gift Shika-kun..." she whispered, wait...her birthday's today? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT...well of course I didn't know that because I didn't even asked her!

I stared at her and smiled, "Ahm...happy birthday...?" she chuckled and looked at me, "Well it's about time you greeted me" she said and slightly punched me on the shoulder, "Ow...what that was for?" I lazily asked her, she smirked at me, "That's for forgetting that my birthday is today..."

Okay...sorry..., "Sorry..." she smiled, "Nah, its okay..." I looked away and stared up in the sky, I noticed that the sky was turning into grey, it was about to rain, she pulled my arm, "Come on...it's about to rain..." she pulled me away from the hillside and started to head back home

* * *

The rain started to pour when we reached her house, I was only their to accompany her home, you know the generation today, many thugs are wondering around the corner, day and night, she searched for her house keys in her pocket, feeling it on the bottom she quickly pulled it out and opened the door 

I sighed and was about to walk away when my inner self took over, oh joy...

It was a perfect timing because she was now facing me, I took this opportunity slightly push her inside, I closed the door behind me, she slightly backed away but I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and closed the space between us

Then...it all happened

* * *

"Uhh..." I groaned feeling a little tired all of a sudden, I looked around the dark room and sighed, great it was just a dream, I fucking dream that I would like to repeat once again...or again...and again...whatever... 

I slowly sat up, feeling the satin smooth of my blanket fell on my lap made me feel a little drafty, I felt on my torso...wait...i never slept with no shirt on...well just once but that is just once! What the fuck...i'm also not wearing any shorts...anything...-oh shit! The memories from yesterday suddenly flooded my mind, I looked at my right and saw Ino's bare back facing me, great...just great...i lost everything including my-okay not mentioning that...but...i'm glad that my heart got lost in hers...

I smirked and bend over to her, my mouth was inches away from her ear, I know she's sleeping but she still can hear me...

"Happy Birthday Ino...i love you"

* * *

A/N: okay! that's the end! I hoped you like this fic pls read and review 

Kitomi21

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara


End file.
